Song Ficlets Collection
by GuessWhatTimeItIs
Summary: This is a little collection of extremely short fics, where each is paired to a particular song. I will be adding to this collection as I write more fic-lets, so stay tuned!


Song Fic-let Collection

_Bonnibelle Bubblegum stood in awe at the edge of the stage. Warm lights played across Marceline's face, her voice carried across the room by the now sweat-covered microphone. In a haze the pink woman felt Marceline's words echo in her chest, the rhythm forcing her to sway left and right. Heat suffused the place, the bodies of the other patrons moving in time to the music. Even surrounded by others, Bonnie couldn't feel them. They were some distant force, something faded and forgotten. All she could see was the dark woman before her. And then Marceline looked straight down into the crowd, her eyes glued to the princess._

_"I'm forever yours….faithfully."_

Faithfully, Journey

_Sobs cried out into the night, punctuated by the occasional sniffle. Marshall wouldn't look, he couldn't. Fionna still stood in her doorway, he could feel her eyes on his back. She didn't need someone like him. He was forever, she was but this moment. The beauty of her face was naught compared to the beauty of forever though, so Marshall left her. Knowing the pain he would cause her, he left, not giving her enough time to chase him._

_Who can say, The Horrors_

_Marceline breathed deeply the scent of her love. Bonnibelle always smelled of candy, but more than that. Trying to push that thought down, the vampire tried to pull herself away from the pink girl standing before her. Bonnie would not let her go, even after Marceline tried to explain why she must leave. Dark and serious, Marceline accepted that Bonnie would always love her. It was hard to accept the impermanence of the moment, but she choked it down. She could leave._

_But she wouldn't._

1517, Whitest Boy Alive

_An earthquake erupted at Finn's feet. Never had the ground moved this way, never had Finn felt fear this profound. In this new foe he had found an equal, a terrifying and horrendous being of ancient and powerful evil. The sky was darkened, the heavens shook, very wind rose to the call of this sorcerer. As Finn hefted his sword, feeling the weight in his hand, it began to rain. Water dripping coldly down his face, Finn strode out to meet his fate. And his foe did naught but laugh._

_"Aren't you cold, Finn?"_

Mombasa, Hans Zimmer

_"I don't care! Just get out of here!" Bonnibelle was screaming now, and Marceline had seldom ever seen her this way. She didn't want it this way, this was supposed to be a happy night. Why couldn't Peebles ever just chill out? But she wouldn't. Bonnie was throwing her out on her caboose, there was nothing she could say now. But maybe it was true, maybe Marceline had made a mistake. And the truth hurt._

_The Truth, Handsome Boy Modeling School_

_Marceline stepped quietly from the balcony, unlatching the window and making her way inside. Bonnibelle was lying on her bed, still awake in the late hour of the night. Her eyes darted to the dark woman in the doorway, anxiety plain in her eyes. Marceline suddenly felt the tension in her chest ebb away, the pain from their earlier argument disappearing like so much fog. Bonnie sat up, the blankets barely hiding her sleek form. She begged for Marceline to come in, and the dark woman didn't hesitate._

_"So you did forgive me. Let me make it up to you."_

Bittersweet Faith, Bitter:Sweet

___Finn strode through the grasslands, pack on his back and sword in hand. Breathing the fresh air, he smiled a toothy grin to the world. At his side Jake ambled along, changing shape here and there to emphasize points of his disjointed story. This was what heaven was like, Finn knew it for sure. Life couldn't get any better, and the day spread itself before him like an infinite playground. With a nod and a whoop, Finn stretched his fist to meet Jake's in a gesture of eternal friendship._

_It's Adventure Time. Let's go exploring._

New Soul, Yael Naim

_Bonnie looked up from the comfort of her bed, straight into Marceline's wide eyes. A sharp intake of air was all she needed to hear to know that the pale woman was surprised. The princess wasn't used to attire so…revealing…but there was a simple pleasure in eliciting this kind of response from the normally unflinching vampire. A sudden look of hunger was etched on Marceline's face, and Bonnie knew she was the only person who could bring that look out. With a gesture she motioned to the woman._

_"Come and get me…"_

Dirty Laundry, Bitter:Sweet

_Marceline smiled, her friends laughing and cavorting around her. Something was beautiful about the moment. In their eyes she could see happiness, kindness, love. She drank it all in, letting the memories sink into the deepest parts of her being. A vampire lives for all time, and she wanted to remember them until the end of days. And if she could help it she would. Friends were worth the heartache._

_The Winner Is, Devotchka_

_Bonnibelle set her fingers to work on the keys, each note beautiful and sorrowful. She started to sing to the crowd, feeling emotion well up from deep within her soul. Although her sensible feelings told her to let the dark woman go, Bonnie could not do that, she could never do that. She wanted that familiar form to return. As she paused, a voice filled the silence and answered her song's call in turn. Continuing to play, Bonnie looked up from the piano. Marceline was crooning back to her, her eyes full of regret. By this very act she was begging forgiveness._

_"We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow…"_

Just a Kiss, Lady Antebellum

___Walking through her orchard, the princess felt a pang of loneliness. Sadness, yes, but more importantly loneliness. It wasn't that she missed that damned girl, and yet she did. She missed those feelings, she missed being held. Unwilling to forgive Marceline for what she had done—at least not yet—Bonnie grimaced to herself. She would bear the pain, she would let it devour her and consume her in private, and she would forget that dark lady. But she would not concede, she would not forgive that pale woman. Even if she still loved her._

_She always would._

Poison and Wine, The Civil Wars

_Confident footsteps could be heard traipsing down the hallways of the Candy Kingdom Palace. With a swarthy strut, Bubba owned the place. As he passed candy-folk he made his fingers into parodies of guns, popping them back and giving wry smiles left and right. Women swooned. Men swooned. No one was immune to his gaze. And Prince Gumball knew it. With a swift turn, he looked straight at Peppermint Maid._

_"Hold my calls. I'm going lady-ing."_

T.N.T., ACDC

_Walking side-by-side, the two women were silent. All was still in Candy Kingdom, not a soul around them as they strode through the pink girl's garden. Not a word was spoken for what seemed like ages. Bonnie held a pink frilly umbrella, under which Marceline also stepped. The princess had been surprised that Marceline did not shun the pretty thing, but the vampire soon spoke on how it reminded the pale lady of her pink companion. Afterwards they simply spent the day together, occasionally looking at one another with open smiles._

_"I missed this," intoned the dark woman._

_"I missed you," whispered the girl at her side._

Belle, Jack Johnson

___No barrier would hold him back. No villain too vile, no shadow too deep, no fortress too strong. Possessed of a grim purpose, the boy felt a passion well up within his guts. His blade had been blunted, his dedication had been tested, his skin had been broken. But nothing would stop him. On he fought, no matter what faced him. He was unstoppable, his immensity of will driving him through the wind and the rain, across the land, and even to the bottom of the sea. Even fear had been mastered, pushed down by caring and brute strength. He had fought a demon lord, a mighty being forged from the stuff of long-dead stars. Over the whole of the world he had traveled, and all his trials had been found wanting. At last he had found the way, at last he was walking up the wizard steps. Bringing forth the key he had wrangled from a sea serpent as old as the world, he unlocked the mighty door there. He saw her there, he saw the person he fought for, the one he'd give it all to protect. She burned ever brighter at the sight of him, a deep smile plastered on her face._

_"Give me a hug, hero."_

Seven Devils, Florence and the Machine


End file.
